Mochina Island
Mochina Island is one of the largest and most powerful nations in the Crescent Archipelago. Known as the Isle of Monster or the Island of Warriors, the kingdom is known for having powerful and deadly warriors both fear and respected across the region. Description Mochina Island is a large busy island known for it's capital city and strong army. The king is known to be a kind, fare goofball, but a vengeful leader when angered. It is know for it's many guilds most independant with very few being legal guilds. It is also known amoung it's neighbours as the home of the Phoenixes. In the centre of the island is what is know as the Phoenix Nest a palce where young phoenixes are born and it is also the location to the Eternal Gate, the portal to the Phoenix World. The cities number to 7 the captial city located in the north west corner of the island, the main trading city is located in the north just a short boat ride away from the captial. The others are dotted around the island with small villages located betwen them. Geography & Climate Mochina island is 728,215 sq mi in size making it the largest country in the Archipelago going by land mass. In the north it's covered my huge mountain ranges, the south tropical beaches, the east large rolling grasslands & fields and in the west there are sand deserts. The weather is relativly similar to many of the other countries around Earth-Land (save for Genosha), the winters can be snowy or just cold unless in the mountains where it always snows during that season. Summers are always nice and warm with a strong sea breeze around the coast. Autumn and Spring are a mix of the two while not too cold it's not too warm either. Wildlife The wildlife on the island is the same on the entire Archipelego, it's main preadator are the Drakes, a breed of smaller dragonkin. While similar to dragons the Drakes are slimmer and have four wings two large wings and another two smaller wings behind the main wings. Size wise they're about a third smaller than the average dragon. Other wildlfie include wolves, tigers, mountain lions, game animals and so on. Population Mochina Island alone is the biggest island in the archipelago and has the most colonies of any kingdom in history. This gives the island a massive army and navy allowing for a strong defence and attack methodology, in recent times the island gained a second after liberating the island of Haridan from traitors increasing the population from 22.5 million to 31 million with another 2+ million people in the colonies. Police All the police mages are trained to use Body Restriction Magic against aggressive subjects while putting restraits on them. This is the only common feature amoung the divisions. Mage Division This Division deals with Mage related crimes which include terrorism, arson, mass murder, assassination and kidnapping. They're made up of regular people and mages. These guys utilse anti-mage gear made by the R&D sub-division within the Command and Logistic Division. They also enjoy the aid of the several Mage Guilds around the island thanks to the rulings involving the guilds by The Mochina Council. Special Division The Special Division deal with internal affairs such as police killing police, corruption within the force etc. Members of this division aren't that liked due to their attitude to other police officers. Enforcement Division These officers are the meat and potatos of the Police Force. Made of mages and regular people they deal with the basic crimes (robberies, murder, muggings, assualts etc) and sometimes do cross over with the other divisions except the special division (unless it's an internal matter). They all wear a similar uniform which consists of a formal jacket and trousers with a three point hat for regular officers but when heavier gear is needed they can put on heavy armour and arm themselves with various weapons. PR Division These men and woman deal with reporting any police related events to the public and keeping the Police's reptation at a high standard. They are actually some of the most well liked members of the police and are generally freindly and relaxed. Command and Logistic Division These are the men and women who run the police and sort out their equipment and supplies. Without these relativly unsung members the police force wouldn't be able to do much. Treasures The main treasure of the island are The 15 Gems. These gems are roughly the size of a human heart and marked with 15 different runes all aligned to an element carried by the 14 main phoenixes. *Storm - Twilight Phoenix Guild *Magma - Unknown *Earth - Unknown *Fire - The Red Hand Guild *Ice - The Iron Heart Guild *Air - Unknown *Light - Star Chasers *Darkness - Unknown *Water - Unknown *Poison - Unknown *Diamond - Unknown *Solar - Unknown *Blood - Unknown *Metal - Unknown *Void - The Mochina King All the guilds have one of the gems except the Void Gem that is kept by the king himself. Each gem holds great and terrible power that could bring the end of the world if used as one. However the Void Gem is needed to fully control their full power. Industry The Mochina Island is known for it's weapons making, their blades are light and durable and are highly prized when crafted by the legendary smiths. They trade many spare weapons and armour to the other nations around Earth-Land. They're also at the forefront of transport in their region, currently the engineers are working on mass producing Airships (So far they have 200 in service 100 as high priced public transport and another 100 as military assualt vessals) and have mass produced a more efficient version of lacrima transport for their ships and magic cars (Similar to Edolas method). Trivia *The island is very up to date with new and events in the other countries in Earth-Land. Mainly Fiore and events such as the Grand Magic Games and the Lullaby attack. The news mainly comes from traders and merchants who arrive on the island. *The top 5 mages on the island are as listed: *#Markus Hotaru and Dark. *#Joo Dee Hotaru. *#Heads of the Wolves and Oxen Royal Guard. *#The King of Mochina. *#The Counciler of War. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Locations Category:Island Category:Country Category:Kingdom Category:Democratic Nations